Jeff Fatt
"Jeff Fatt" is the purple Wiggle. He is the oldest Wiggle. He is about 5.10ft tall, which makes him the shortest wiggle. One of the gags in The Wiggles, is when Jeff falls asleep and The Wiggles yell 'Wake Up Jeff!'. He plays many musical instruments including the keyboard, accordion, guitar and bass guitar. Jeff will be leaving the group in 2013 when he'll move to his new retirement home and be replaced with Lachlan Gillespie. Other Infomation He is a Chinese Australian musician and actor. He is best known as a member of the children's band The Wiggles and the 1980s and 90s band The Cockroaches. As part of the Wiggles, Fatt became one of the "most popular Asian performers in the world". The son of Chinese parents who owned a large retail store in Casino. Fatt had aspirations to become an architect, and earned a Bachelor of Arts in industrial design. He opened a public address equipment business with his brother in Sydney when he began playing keyboard for the rockabilly band The Roadmasters, and was recruited by Anthony and Paul Field to join The Cockroaches. After ''The Cockroaches ''disbanded in the early '90s, Anthony Field asked Fatt, who was renovating his house at the time, to help them record The Wiggles' first album in 1991. Fatt reported, "I got this call from Anthony: 'Hello, Anthony. Go away, go away. I'm not interested,' you know. He's always got these ideas for things. He said, 'I've got this idea, come down to the studio.'" Fatt's response to Field's request was, "How long will it take?". As a Wiggle, Fatt wears a purple shirt. He was sleeping at odd times, which led to a Wiggles' catch-phrase and the title of one of their songs, "Wake Up, Jeff!" Fatt is the oldest Wiggle and is well-known for his "laid-back personality". As Sam Moranhassaid, when referring to the development of The Wiggles' acts, "Jeff really does fall asleep", and Fatt reported, "The irony is I'm a very light sleeper in the nighttime. I will invariably have a snooze before the show". Fatt was the only member of The Wiggles without a background in early childhood education; he stated that was the reason falling asleep was chosen as his act, "because it was a way of getting me involved in the shows without actually having to do anything". Fatt reports that it took twelve months to "learn the language of preschool", including addressing children using the inclusive "everybody", instead of "boys and girls", and that The Wiggles' first performances were traumatic for him because he was not used to being around children. Since 1990, Jeff has taken a photo a day documenting the most eventful thing that has happened to him. He is "a keen surfer". Fatt was made a Member of the Order of Australia (AM) on 26 January 2010 for service to the arts, particularly children's entertainment, and to the community as a benefactor and supporter of a range of charities. Gallery TheFattFamily.jpg|Jeff when he was young JeffFattinMyWholeWorld'sFallingDown.jpg|Jeff Fatt in "The Cockroaches". JeffFattandTonyHenry.jpg|Jeff and Tony Henry in "The Cockroaches". JeffFattinTheCockroaches.jpg|Jeff Fatt in "The Cockroaches: "Wait Up" JeffFattandJohnField.jpg|Jeff Fatt and John Field JeffFattandPhilRobinson.jpg|Jeff Fatt and Phil Robinson JeffFattandAnthonyField.jpg|Jeff and Anthony in "The Cockroaches". JeffFattandPaulField.jpg|Jeff Fatt and Paul Field JeffFattandPeterMackie.jpg|Jeff Fatt and Peter Mackie JeffFatt.jpg|Jeff recording the first album. WakeUpJeff!Graffitti.jpg|Jeff showing "Wake Up Jeff!" in graffiti WakeUpJeff!titlecard.jpg|Jeff on the "Wake Up Jeff" video title. Jeff-WiggledancePhoto.jpg|Jeff in a 1996 concert photo. Jeffin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in 1997 promo picture. JeffinTheWigglesMovie.jpg|Jeff in The Wiggles Movie. Jeffdoor.jpg|Jeff in the door JeffFattinTakeontheWorld.jpg|Jeff Fatt in "Take on the World". JeffinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Jeff in "Space Dancing". JeffPlayingDrums.jpg|Jeff playing the drums. Wake Up Jeff!.jpg|Jeff being waked up by sitting on the chair (with Sam in the photo). JeffasUncleNoah.jpg|Jeff as Uncle Noah in Wiggle Time. StanleySambal.jpg|Jeff as Stanley Sambal. JeffasWigglyDancer.jpg|Jeff as Wiggly Dancer. JeffinTootTootPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in a Toot Toot promo picture TheWigglesinJeff'sBedroom.jpg|Jeff in bed JeffinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff on his chair Jeffin1997.JPG Anthony,JeffandPeterMackie.jpg|Anthony, Jeff and Peter Mackie selling merchandise on July 2, 1993. File:MurrayandJeffinMickeyMouseShirt.jpg|Murray and Jeff in Mickey Mouse Shirt File:JeffandRolfHarris.jpg|Jeff and Rolf Harris. JeffPlayingGuitar.jpg|A promo picture of Jeff playing guitar. File:JeffandBaby.jpg|Jeff and a baby of his cousin Jeffin2006Clip.jpg|Jeff sleeping in 2006 clip Greg,JeffandMurray.jpg|Greg and Murray waking up Jeff. Greg,JeffandMurray2.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Murray. Jeffin2006Clip2.jpg|Jeff in 2006 clip. DorothyandTheCockroachesMembers.jpg|John, Jeff, Dorothy, Paul and Anthony. JeffFattSurfing.jpg|Jeff Fatt surfing The3PurpleWiggles.jpg|Jeff, Katty and Danny JeffFattinEverybodyClap,EverybodySing!.jpg|Jeff in "Everybody Clap, Everybody Sing!" documentary. Jeff'sHeartSurgery.jpg|Jeff's heart surgery JeffMerchandise.jpg|The Jeff merchandise at Powerhouse Museum. Anthony,GregandJeff.jpg|Anthony, Greg and Jeff in January 2012. Category:Wiggly Topics Category:Wiggle Members Category:The Cockroaches members Category:The Cockroaches Category:Planists Category:chase pepole Category:People